conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ausir
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! New skin Hi! I'm Paweł from the Wikia Content Team. Given the release of Conduit 2, we decided to help you guys out and design a new, more attractive skin for the wiki. I hope you won't mind me setting one up? :) Ausir(talk) 15:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :I don't edit here anymore, and to be honest the only reason I was here was to help out a administrator which since has left it appears. I say go for it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:46, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : :I didn't know Ausir was on this wiki too! This is great! I would love a new background, one like the Vaults. Mr. Youtube 23:44, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :I'm new to this wiki thing and I just wanted to know if you guys wanted the codes for the Eye of Ra, and Gold Destroyer Armor. 16:14, April 27, 2011 (UTC)Alienhunter1 Interplay Entertainment Wiki Hello Ausir, its me. I am constantly active on the Vault, I mostly edit pages that do not have a lot of edits. Thats my style. I have recently started my own wikia, its called the Interplay Enterainment Wiki. I decided to tag on Masthead Studios just for fun, but I am looking for help on it. I have created about 70 pages all on my own and a lot of them are stubs, so if you could help me get the word out about it that would be great. Currently this is just the Interplay Wiki, but later on I plan on making it a full-out RPG wiki, but for now the project is just Interplay and for some odd decision of mine, Masthead. Mr. Youtube 03:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks! If you join, I'll add you as an admin because... well your awesome. Mr. Youtube 19:15, April 28, 2011 (UTC) : : : This wiki is supposed to be huge... I mean huge, by that I mean everything Baldur's Gate is suppposed to be in the wiki, everything Descent, everything Freespace, just everthing Interplay... for now. I am going to start expansion later and the expansion will add Rare, Enix (with Square), Bethesda to the wiki. Thats my plan. Mr. Youtube 19:23, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :: the link is interplay.wikia.com and for some reason an admin named UberFuzzy blocked me on my own wiki! Can you please undo this block because I realy do think it was a mistake and that I did nothing wrong. Mr. Youtube 22:38, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :::For some reason I'm still blocked. Mr. Youtube 01:43, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::: Okay then, thanks for help. I appreciate it. Mr. Youtube 02:20, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::: Wow! Guess what! When you lifted the block, it was lifted. But when the block was put on, it was meant to ban me on all wiki's, but due to a bug it only banned me on the wiki where the ban was placed. Then when you lifted it, it was lifted but the effects of the ban stayed because of the bug. :::: :::: Oh and Fallout stuff (the reason I'm telling you this here is I imagine your very busy at the Vault), which mutants in the Mojave Wasteland are they talking about? Well I checked it out and it has to be mutants specific to the Mojave. This is the list I've compiled: Bighorners (not likely), Cazador's (possibility), Nighstalkers (highly likely as I think the Big Empty is very close to where you first meet the Nightstalkers), Spore Plants and Carriers (Unlikely due to them being in a Vault), Lakelurks (I think its a big chance), I created a blog post at the Vault. What do you think of my theory? Mr. Youtube 01:53, May 6, 2011 (UTC) about the conduit wikia skin yea I don't mind at all it look awesome thank you for changing it :) Ekgladiator 18:05, May 3, 2011 (UTC) New edit interface problems Hi Ausir, Im having trouble with the new format. Literaly all my desktop browsers crash when loading a page to edit or create an article. Also, using the full site on my phone browser doesnt crash, but it doesnt let me save edits (mobile version works, but it is not very featured) Ddd87 00:19, September 28, 2011 (UTC)